Suika
by Lady Murder
Summary: Suika não era só uma fruta. Era a fruta deles - SuiKa - Desafio Oneshot mais Fanart com a Prii.O - resumo sucks


**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence. Eu não conseguiria criar alguém tão gos... legal como o Suigetsu. 8D

**-x-**

**Resposta ao Desafio Oneshot mais Fanart com a Prii.O**

**-x-**

**Suika**

Karin andava de um lado para o outro dentro da casa. Passava nervosamente a mão pelo cabelo ruivo. Suigetsu, sentado calmamente em um sofá, somente divertia-se com a situação.

- Continue, Karin. Quem sabe assim você não fura o chão? – Suigetsu deu um risinho. Sabia que logo viriam os gritos.

- Cala a boca, Suigetsu. – Karin parou e o encarou, séria. Suigetsu se surpreendeu pela falta de gritos. – Porque o Sasuke-kun está demorando tanto? – Ela disse, em uma voz chorosa.

- Vai ver ele está se agarrando com o Orochimaru-sama. – Suigetsu provocou.

- Idiota! Vai arranjar algo para fazer! – Karin elevou a voz.

- Ou então ele encontrou alguma mulher mais bonita e mais pura que você, e agora ela já não é mais pura. – Suigetsu riu.

- CALA ESSA BOCA, SEU ESTÚPIDO! E saia do meu campo de visão, se não quiser levar um soco!

Karin observou, irritada, Suigetsu ir, rindo, em direção a cozinha. Ela estava ali, super preocupada com a demora de Sasuke ao ir falar com Orochimaru e aquele garoto irritante a ficava perturbando!Como ele era idiota!

Suigetsu entrou na cozinha, com um sorriso ainda nos lábios. Como ela ficava linda com aquela expressão mortal! Suigetsu nunca vira alguém que ficasse tão bonito com um corado de raiva nas bochechas. Nunca.

Abriu a geladeira, a fim de achar algo para comer. Um sorriso maroto apareceu em seus lábios ao ver uma melancia. Suika... A fruta _deles_.

Pegou alguns pedaços e colocou em um prato. Depois voltou para sala. Karin ainda andava de um lado para o outro.

- Da pra se sentar? Eu vou acabar ficando tonto de ver você ficar andando assim!

- Então não olhe! E o que está fazendo aqui? – Karin parou e pôs a mão na cintura.

- Ah, sei lá... Eu moro aqui, sabe? Então resolvi dar uma passada na sala para ver como estão as coisas.

Karin bateu no braço musculoso do rapaz, que só fez rir. Depois ela sentou-se ao lado dele do sofá e estendeu a mão para pegar um pedaço da melancia, porém Suigetsu não deixou.

- Nada disso.

- E por quê?

- Por que enquanto você só tiver o Sasuke em sua mente, não pode comer suika.

- E o que tem a ver? – Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Tente descobrir sozinha. Aí, quem sabe, eu deixe você pegar um pedaço. – Suigetsu sorriu, malicioso.

Karin bufou e virou o rosto para o lado. Como ele conseguia ser tão insuportável? E, ao mesmo tempo, tão lindo? Karin abanou a cabeça. A falta de Sasuke já estava lhe causando alucinações.

- Porque você gosta tanto do Sasuke? Não vê que ele não está nem aí para você? – Suigetsu perguntou, de repente, com uma voz que fingia indiferença.

Karin foi pega de surpresa pela pergunta. Pensou se deveria responder ou não, e no que responderia.

- A verdade é que não sei. Sei que ele me despreza, sei que ele não se importa comigo, mas continuo gostando dele e não sei por quê. – Na verdade, ela nunca havia pensado nisso, mas de repente se via falando tudo isso a Suigetsu. – Não sei... Mas às vezes acho que é somente... Carência.

- Carência? – Suigetsu levantou as sobrancelhas.

- É. Carência. Nada de amor... Só a necessidade dele. Acho que procuro nele o que me falta: Amor.

- Não tinha uma pessoa pior para se procurar por amor não?- Suigetsu tentava fingir que não estava feliz em saber que Karin não sentia amor por Sasuke.

Karin revirou os olhos.

- Tinha: Você.

Suigetsu riu, a fim de esconder o quanto aquelas palavras lhe doeram.

- Ok, 1 a 10 para você.

- Muito engraçadinho. – Ela se levantou.

- Pois saiba que está muito enganada. – Ele disse, um pouco hesitante.

- Com o que?

- Eu sou a pessoa que poderia lhe dar mais amor por aqui. – Ele sorriu malicioso, tentando ao máximo não parecer constrangido.

- Ah, é mesmo? – Karin pôs a mão na cintura, cética.

- Eu já disse que você fica muito _sexy_ nessa pose?

Karin corou e desviou o olhar dos olhos brancos dele, que continuava a devorar a melancia calmamente.

- Porque você come tanta melancia? Já não basta o monte de água que você tem no corpo? – Ela tentou mudar de assunto.

- Eu gosto. – Ele disse, escondendo o real motivo.

- Ah... – Karin mordeu o lábio inferior. Deveria fazer mesmo a próxima pergunta? Ah, que se explodisse. – E por que você seria o cara que mais me daria amor por aqui?

Suigetsu se surpreendeu. Achava que ela nunca faria essa pergunta!

- Por que... Eu... Hm... Er... – Cada vez mais ele se atrapalhava na resposta. Pigarreou para organizar os pensamentos. – Digo, porque eu...

- Porque você o que? – Karin sentou-se novamente no sofá. Suigetsu respirou fundo.

- Você não sabe mesmo porque eu gosto tanto de melancia? – Suigetsu encarou aqueles olhos profundos e castanhos.

- Não é porque gosta?

- Acha mesmo que é só isso? Pense, Karin. Pense. – Ela franziu o cenho.

Mirou a melancia, mirou Suigetsu. _Por que enquanto você só tiver o Sasuke em sua mente, não pode comer suika,_ ele havia dito. Suika...

Lentamente, os olhos de Karin foram se arregalando. E um sorriso ansioso apareceu nos lábios de Suigetsu.

- Suika é... – Ela sussurrou.

- ... A nossa fruta. – Ele concluiu, satisfeito.

- Mas... – Ela não terminou.

Hesitante, Karin pôs uma mão no rosto de Suigetsu.

- Talvez eu nunca tivesse dito, mas... Talvez não fosse só o Sasuke que estivesse em minha mente.

Foi a vez dos olhos de Suigetsu se abrirem mais. Mas ele nada pôde falar, pois seus lábios foram capturados pelos lábios de Karin. E aquele gosto de melancia invadiu a boca dela.

- Agora eu sei. – Ela disse, sorrindo.

- O quê? – Ele indagou, também sorrindo.

- O quanto suika é bom. – E voltou a beijá-lo.

Mais tarde, Sasuke chegaria. E encontraria os dois em um mesmo quarto. Mas não só um Suigetsu e só uma Karin, e sim Suika.

- x-

**N/A: **SUIKA! SUIKA! SUIKA OWNA! SUIKA É VIDA, É ALMA, É TUDO!!

Er...

Ah, eu sei que o nome da fic não é original, mas eu tava sem idéia D.

Bem, preciso dizer o quanto amei escrever uma SuiKa?? xD. Cara, é tão fácil escrever esse shipper! É tão divertido! Eu amo³ esse shipper! Bem, essa é uma resposta ao desafio Oneshot mais Fanart com a Prii.O (nee-chaaaan!). Espero que gostem o/.

Beijão e... Reviews?


End file.
